


[ 1 new notification ]

by lynndaem



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, it is a social media AU where youngjae is a twitch streamer and daehyun is an instagram influencer, the chapters are hella short and i post a couple at a time when i update this, would the internet count as a character?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndaem/pseuds/lynndaem
Summary: When Jung Daehyun, Instagram influencer and part time YouTube vlogger, posts a video online he doesn't expect for the internet to break.





	1. [ 1 new notification:  @daemchu just posted a video to Instagram. ]

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chat fic of sorts, all of the chapters will be short and basically tiny little slices of the internet through instagram, twitter, twitch, etc. Please excuse any formatting issues, I'm doing my best.
> 
> Also, all usernames are names that I've made up. Any similarities to legit usernames are accidental!

The video is short, barely ten seconds long.

The audio has been replaced with an upbeat, remixed pop love song and the camera shakes a little as Daehyun tries to hold it in one hand while he reaches over to the unknown male sitting next to him. He’s only in frame from his chest down, and Daehyun slides his hand between the other male’s hand and the gaming controller in his hands.

The male quickly puts Daehyun’s hand back into his own lap before going back to gaming. Before the video cuts, the fluffy white paw of Daehyun’s dog flops onto Daehyun’s hand as if to hold it instead and the camera pans up just to catch the puppy’s happy face.

**spacegay** please say hi!!

 **sky_isthelimit** first

 **dickolas_cage** whos hand is he trying to hold?

**lililisa** maybe is a friend?

\----- View replies (10)

 **Error404NotFound** what

 **moveimgay** this is literally the cutest thing ever, relationship goals

**daestan3345** omg who is he dating?!

\----- View replies (2)


	2. [ 1 new notification: @DaeandNight liked a tweet from @ScaldingTea ]

**Here’s your *click click* Motherfreaking *click* Tea.** @ScaldingTea

You guys can stop @ing me, I saw the video and girl let me tell you, I have been DIGGING. Get your cups ready because do I have some tea for you.

> | **Here’s your *click click* Motherfreaking *click* Tea.** @ScaldingTea
> 
> Last night, @daemchu posted an adorable video, but wait! Who is that he is trying to hold hands with? The influencer didn’t tag anyone but after countless hours of searching I might have found the answer. Let me introduce to you, Yoo Youngjae, aka @ yjay_bird on Twitch and Twitter. This is a tweet from earlier this week.
> 
> [ _attached 2 photos: The first is a screenshot with Youngjae’s handle and the date in view along with a photo of himself holding a new gaming controller to his cheek. The caption reads “Thank you! I’ll dedicate every game win to you! <3" , the second is a still from Daehyun’s video, zoomed in on the controller in the mysterious person’s hand. _]
> 
> | **Here’s your *click click* Motherfreaking *click* Tea.** @ScaldingTea
> 
> I searched everywhere for this particular controller and came up with a similar design at @AllNightGaming . I reached out to their customer support and they identified the controller as one of their own and stated the design is a custom design which is why I could not find the exact controller on their website. So there you have it. Our mystery hand holder is possibly @ yjay_bird . This tea session is mere speculation, so please do not send any hate to anyone I have mentioned.

**you’re my sun and moon** @DaeandNight

Holy shit, what is your day job how do you work so fast

***gasp* a child** @samgames

I follow @yjay_bird on twitch!! He’s amazing, best Overwatch player!

> | **feed me pls** @dcxmarvelfan
> 
> Has he ever mentioned anything about @daemchu?
> 
> | ***gasp* a child** @samgames
> 
> @dcxmarvelfan I don’t know I’m sorry, I don’t follow @daemchu so I wouldn’t know what to look for

**kermit has me fucked up** @itsnotaprobanymore

@ScaldingTea , please, some icecubes next time. This tea is too hot!


	3. [ 1 new notification : @yjay_bird is live on Twitch ]

The screen is frozen on a loading screen while in the bottom left corner, Youngjae adjusts his camera and makes sure his headset is in place, he looks up at the camera, flashing a brilliant smile, “Alright, I’ve got everything ready, can you all hear me okay? See me okay? Send me some birds in chat.”

He tilts his head to look at his second monitor to check the chat, reading what he can as the words scroll past. “I’ve got noises in my ear, that’s good… Teddy, thanks for resubbing for, oh, 5 months! I see all of the birds in chat, thank you… Welcome aboard spitfire, hope you enjoy the stream and the content and everything else!”

A little graphic of a yellow bird flaps across the screen accompanied by a chirp and Youngjae looks surprised, “A donation already, I haven’t even started, thank you! DC x Marvel fan has donated five dollars and says 'Youngjae, I love your streams!' Aww, well thank you… 'Was that you in at daemchu’s instapost? Did he try and hold your hand?'” Youngjae’s voice trails off and he squints at the chat.

He turns his squinted expression right at the camera and says very seriously, “I’ll have you know my mum says my hands are precious.”


	4. [ 1 new notification: @DaeandNight liked a tweet from @DCxMarvelfan  ]

**feed me pls** @dcxmarvelfan

I spent 5$ to try and get me some tea. I only wanted to know the scoop. I don’t even like video games. And yet now, I stan?

[ attached 1 photo: The screen grab is from Youngjae’s live stream caught just as Youngjae read the question out loud. His lips are pouted cutely, and his eyes are squinted ever so slightly. ]

***gasp* a child** @samgames

Welcome to the dark side.

**Lilli Ann** @roadrunnr

Okay but real talk, who is cuter?

> | **feed me pls** @dcxmarvelfan
> 
> wow. I came here to have a good time and I feel so attacked right now.
> 
> | **Lilli Ann** @roadrunnr
> 
> Stop being so dramatic
> 
> | **feed me pls** @dcxmarvelfan
> 
> Never. Also, Daemchu is still my one and only. A cute gamer boi isn’t gonna change that


	5. [ 1 New notification: @daemchu just posted to his story ]

“Hey my beautiful babes and babys, look how great this weather is! Ah! I wish it were like this all year long!” The camera shakes as Daehyun throws his hand out behind him in a wide, sweeping gesture, spinning around once before looking up at his camera to check his hair. “I’m really busy but a new vlog is going up in the next hour so be ready!” 

The screen freezes for a just a second, before the next story loads, Daehyun has the camera pointed down at the table, showing off his plate. “I just wanted to show you guys the most amazing lunch that the most amazing guy just brought me!”

The story changes again, this time, back on Daehyun’s face as he puckers his lips and blows a kiss, “Thanks babe~ I will eat it well!”


	6. [ 1 new notification : @DaeandNight just posted a Tweet ]

**you're my sun and moon** @DaeandNight

wow, @daemchu is out here looking like a straight up boyfriend

[ attached 1 photo: Daehyun is at a coffee shop, smiling at the camera and holding up his drink to show it off. ]

> | **Thea** @THEAss
> 
> @/daemchu and @/yjay_bird have the same shirt, just saying.
> 
> | **smol & cute** @ybelgl
> 
> Pics or it didn’t happen
> 
> | **Thea** @THEAss
> 
> Excuse the derp, I planned to use this as a reaction image, not for shipping wars.
> 
> [ attached 1 photo: The photo is a screen cap from one of Youngjae’s more recent live streams, the derp in the photo is strong but the graphic t-shirt he is wearing is undeniably the same as Daehyun’s. ]
> 
> | **sara without the h** @saraaaa
> 
> You guys are crazy. There are probably thousands of these shirts in the world, it doesn’t mean they are dating.


	7. [ 1 new notification : @yjay_bird is live on Twitch ]

Youngjae watches the chat scroll by on his screen as he shovels another large bite of lo mien into his mouth. He has the decency to swallow most of it before trying to speak, “Thanks for the birds in chat, glad everything is working. The stream will start in like, half an hour for those of you just getting here.” He laughs as a question catches his eye in the chat, “I’m not becoming a mukbang stream, I was just busy all day so this is the first chance I’ve gotten to eat.”

He takes another bite, humming and squinting at the screen. “What am I eating—oh…” He turns his plate so the camera can see it, “It’s just lo mien but it’s from this great place down the road from me, it’s probably the only place I buy from these days. So if I’m in charge of lunch, 100 percent this is what I’m bringing.”


	8. [ 1 new notification: @ScaldingTea liked a tweet from @rybi  ]

**Super Gay** @rybi

HELP! #daemchu fans, does anyone have a screen grab (or maybe a copy?) of his story the other day? When he was showing off his lunch?

> | **you're my sun and moon** @DaeandNight
> 
> Check out @/daemchu-chu on tumblr. The admins post pretty much everything he does.
> 
> | **Super Gay** @rybi
> 
> @DaeandNight is a life saver lol

**Super Gay** @rybi

Yesterday, @yjay_bird spent the first 30 minutes of his stream chatting with fans and eating dinner. Why is this significant? Well he said if he was in charge of lunch, he would 100% bring food from the takeout place near where he lives. Two weeks ago, @daemchu said the most amazing guy brought him the most amazing lunch. Guess where it came from?

[ attached 2 photos : The first is a still grab from Youngjae’s live stream where he’s holding up his takeout to the camera, the next is a slightly blurry image taken from Daehyun’s story clearly showing the takeout came from the same place. ]

> | **Daehyun** @daemchu
> 
> [ attached 1 gif : And I- Oop! ]


	9. [ 1 new notification : @ScaldingTea just posted a Tweet ]

**Here’s your *click click* Motherfreaking *click* Tea.** @ScaldingTea

I hope y’all don’t mind a break from our ongoing petty drama for a little bit of romantic tea to spice up your timeline. @rybi made a connection between popular influencer @daemchu and twitch streamer @yjay_bird. The theory gained credibility as Daehyun himself responded with the popular "anna oop" meme. I reached out to him myself to try and get a statement.

[ attached 1 photo : The screenshot is from ScaldingTea’s DMs, sections have been blurred for privacy, only allowing for the most recent two messages to be read. ScaldingTea asks Daehyun “You responded to a post just a little bit ago. Is what @user said true?” and Daehyun responds, “lol the food is from the same place. u guys see everything ;)” ]

**DAEHYUN RESPONDED TO MY TWEET** @rybi

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Eclipsed** @spacegay

This is the wholesome stuff we deserve.

**something.** @404usernamenotfound

Okay, I am low key triggered by Daehyun using u vs you in DMs

> | **anna oop** @dickolascage
> 
> Idk I think it’s kinda cute
> 
> | **Mae** @maeday
> 
> Everything he does is kinda cute
> 
> | **Lilli Ann** @roadrunnr
> 
> Now that’s the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on twitter [ @lynndaem ], i'm always down to talk aus and prompts. :P


	10. [ 1 new notification:  @daemchu just posted a photo to Instagram. ]

[ The photo is a shot of a camera screen, the preview on the screen clearly of Daehyun on the set of a photoshoot. The photo is captioned “This collab is going to be fire” with a bunch of fire emojis. ]

**amaz_jin** I’m so excited!

**lililisa** omg! Who is the collab with?

**moveimgay** I’m going to be disappointed if it’s just a random sponsor

\----- View Replies (3)

**becstagram** pls let it be a collab with Youngjae <3

**saraaaa** ew. why are you guys so insistent on this. not everyone is gay.

\----- View Replies (23)

**my_sterio** I can’t wait to see the photos!

**ntasha** my skin is clear my crops are flourishing


End file.
